gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Edge (2019 video game)
On The Edge is a action-adventure video game developed by DICE Los Angeles and published by Electronic Arts, the game is based on the movie of the same name directed by Steven Spielberg. It was released North America for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on July 19, 2019, and Worldwide on July 23, 2019. Playable Characters *Aaron Travers / Eggman *Adeladia Cooper / Charmy *Alice Winstead / Amy *Alonzo Hill / Infinite *Alvin Walker / Placate *Alyx Vance (Half-Life 2 Update) *Ancient One *Andrew Munoz / Shadow *Ayesha *Barney Calhoun (Half-Life 2 Update) *Brandon Walker / Flynn *Brock Rodriguez / Vector *Bruce Banner / Hulk *Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Bucky Radcliffe / Zavok *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Champange "Champ" *Chris Patterson / Metal Sonic *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Deadeye (Fortnite Update) *Demoman (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Doctor Strange *Drax The Destroyer *E-123 Omega *Ebony Maw *Eitri *Engineer (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Everett Egerton / Zazz *Gamora *Gabriel Jones / Knuckles *Gary Bennett / Signaler *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin / Galahad *Gary Johnson / Sonic *Gideon Gordon Graves *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life 2 Update) *Groot *Hala The Accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series Update) *Heavy (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Heimdall *Henry Goldblum / Lot *Hope Van Dyke / Wasp *James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Jean Gray / Phoenix *Jeremy Herman / Rouge *Joker (Persona Update) *Jonesy (Fortnite Update) *Ken Katayanagi *Kraglin *Kyle Katayanagi *Lewis Shaye / Gadget *Liam Johnson / Miles *Loki *M'Baku *Mantis *Maria Hill *Marty Adams / Grey *Marvin Woodward / Espio *Matthew Patel *Medic (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Merlin *Merlin McCullough / Captain *Michael "Lurch" Armstrong *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Nebula *Nicholas Angel *Nick Fury *Okoye *Orbot *Patricia Adams / Spike *Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Proxima Midnight *Pyro (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Ramona Flowers *Rhomann Dey *Rocket Raccoon *Ronan The Accuser *Sam Wilson / Falcon *Scott Freddy / Fuschia *Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Scott Pilgrim *Scout (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Shuri *Sniper (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Soldier (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Spy (Team Fortress 2 Update) *Steve Rogers / Captain America *Sun Strider (Fortnite Update) *T'Challa / Black Panther *Tequila *Thomas Lennon / Silver *Thor *Tom Evans / Chaos *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Vision *Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Wong *Yon-Rogg *Yondu Udonta Levels # Prologue # Battle of Xandar (Bosses: Ronan The Accuser) # Battle of The Cross Hands (Bosses: Sam, Seb, Tyler, Luke, and Greg) # Escape from Newton Haven # Battle of Sandford (Bosses: Michael "Lurch" Armstrong, and Simon Skinner) # The Final Battle (Bosses: Alonzo Hill, and Aaron Travers) Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series # Prologue # The Final Battle (Bosses: Hala The Accuser) # Epilogue Game Modes (Multiplayer) *Battle Royale *Capture The Flag *Survive The Night *Team Deathmatch Customization Character Variants On The Edge (2019 video game)/Character Variants Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Sega Category:Marvel Comics Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Open World Games